Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS)
|platforms = Nintendo DS |media = Nintendo DS card }} Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) is the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty: Black Ops. It was confirmed on July 27, 2010. The game itself was released on November 9, 2010.http://ds.ign.com/articles/110/1108711p1.html New Features Call of Duty: Black Ops ''will have many new features like a Perks system for the 6-player online multiplayer. N-Space has announced that the multiplayer experience has changed dramatically. The game will also have a unique 2 player co-op. For players who do not like to aim with the stylus, there is an alternative control scheme. There is also an improved user interface. The player can tap an icon to switch the current weapon for a new one, like past DS games, or drag the weapon into an inactive button to add to their inventory without replacing the weapon they are using currently. An auto lock-on feature is available to use in the Recruit and Regular difficulties. The player will also take control of an attack helicopter and an experimental stealth fighter jet. The Arcade and Challenges modes will be returning. The game will also feature achievements. As the n-Space Studio Head, Dan O'Leary, says, "''Call of Duty: Black Ops for the Nintendo DS is going to take the hand-held Call of Duty experience to a new level. From taking the controls of an attack helicopter to flying an experimental stealth fighter jet, players will have a wealth of new features to utilize." In friend matches and local multiplayer the player has voice over IP chat. However, on online multiplayer there will not be any voice chat due to the limitations of the Nintendo's Online rules. N-Space is trying to get Nintendo to let them have voice chat on online matches. There will be no more latency checks like in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Bullets are now able to penetrate certain materials much like the console version. Penetrable materials are marked with multiple bullet holes. Campaign The DS game's storyline sees players assuming the role of several CIA/SOG operatives. The game's story-lines and missions are meant to provide a different perspective and fill in on the overall story. The story line takes place in 1967-1968 and in 1958 during the flashback missions. The campaign takes place in Cuba, Vietnam, Afghanistan, the Soviet Union, and the Arctic. Levels and campaign There are 16 campaign levels in Black Ops DS. The levels are as follows: 1. The Recovery Job: In this mission, the player must fight to a mission to free agents Cpt. Alex Mason and Sgt. Michael Shaw who were captured by Cuban soldiers. The agents have been moved and the team must move into the catacombs to escape the mission. 2. Breaking Free: The player must escape from a makeshift Cuban prison. 3. On The Run: The team must fight through the catacombs to the extraction point where they will pick up Sgt. Shaw. 4. Coastal Run: The player (as Shaw) must fight to the beach for extraction. 5. To The Rescue: The team fly a helicopter to extract Shaw while destroying enemy forces and encampments along the way. 6. Welcome To The Jungle: The player must fight through the jungles of Vietnam to a village where the Soviets are testing a new weapon (presumably Nova-6). 7. Hung Out To Dry: In this mission, the defector, Sgt. Yuri Raslov, retells the story of his defection. The player must assassinate an Afghani double agent. Then the player must escape to the extraction point. 8. Behind Enemy Lines: The player (still Sgt. Yuri Raslov) must fight through Afghani territory to safety. 9. New Alliance: The player (Sgt. Yuri Raslov) must fight against enemy forces from behind an American truck with the help of his new American allies. 10. Light It Up!: The player commands an American helicopter that is on a mission the destroy NVA and Vietcong forces in Vietnam. 11. River Raiders: The player must man a machine gun on a boat and fight enemy ground and river forces. Then the player must fight to the extraction zone on foot. 12. Last Heli Out: The player must fight to the extraction zone before they get left behind. 13. Stolen Wings: The player commands a stolen Experimental fighter jet. The player must fight to allied airspace. 14. To The Motherland: The player must fight into a Soviet office to recover important documents. 15. Payback: The player must fight into a Soviet Biological weapons plant (presumable manufacturing Nova-6) and must plant a beacon to call in an airstrike to destroy the facility. 16: Cold Feet: The player must destroy a Soviet submarine that will be used to deliver Nova-6 to the United States. The player must then evacuate the facility before the explosives detonate and destroy the facility. Plot Zombies For the first time since the series appeared on the DS, a Zombie mode is present on the DS version of Call of Duty: Black Ops. It can be played solo or in a local/online co-op, and 4 zombie maps are included on the game cartridge: House, Overlook, Temple, and Facility. None of the console maps appear in game. The player(s) play as either an unknown American soldier or an unknown Russian soldier. The pair are probably Michael Shaw (the American) and Yuri Raslov (the Russian) from campaign. We know this because while playing co-op mode, one player will scream "I'm down!" in an American accent and one will scream the same in a Russian accent (whoever hosts the match will be the American soldier). The player starts with a Makarov, unlike the console version, and an unlimited horde of zombies, broken up into waves, attempt to break down repairable barriers and kill the player(s). Players can also pick up power-ups, consisting of Nuke, Insta-Kill, Fire Sale, Double Points, Reconstruction, and Max Ammo. The mystery box also returns, although the floating gun animation is not present, and a random weapon simply replaces the player's current weapon. It is impossible to get a teddy bear, meaning Fire Sale will only bring down 50% of the prices instead of spawning the Mystery Box in your current room. A form of dog appears in later rounds, looking similar to the Attack Dogs from World at War and Black Ops. The first room of the maps always has an M14 for 1800 and an M1891\51 for 300. The second room always will be the permanent Mystery Box spawn for 950, a Remington 870 for 1200 and an M16 for 1500. The third room will contain frag grenades for 250, M97 for 3500, an XM22 for 4000, a PPSh-41 for 5000 and an M16A1 w/ M203 for 7500. The first door will cost 5000 and the second door will cost 10000. If a Fire Sale is aquired, these prices will be halved as well as the cost to open the next room. Zombie Mode on the DS is much harder than the console versions as the zombies can break in easily and kill you in one hit from Round 1. The Zombies also have incredible health, taking two headshots from a Makarov (sidearm) to get a kill on round two. It also takes about 15 shots to the upper body to get a kill with the M16 on wave five. However, the Throwing Knife will be a one hit kill to the head up to wave eight. Hellhounds have less health than Zombies but they are half the player's height, unable to be knifed while standing, but they do go about as fast as a walking Zombie. On wave 12, 5 rounds from an M14 can kill a Hellhound. There are also no 'Wonder weapons' (e.g. Ray gun, Thundergun, etc.), no perk machines and no Pack-a-Punch machine, which makes an already difficult game mode even harder. Once a player manages to get past wave 20 the zombies start to glitch and they fly through the roof and get stuck in corners. Though these glitches are rare. A good tactic on house is to open all of the doors and use the M14 and a weapon of your choice and stay in the room that you spawned or the Blood room as some people call it and when the zombies come you can just run around the room having the zombies chase you. This has been confirmed to work past wave 25. Though it takes skill as most players find it hard to get past wave 10 even if they do have someone else with them. In some cases, the zombies are unable to walk over a downed player. This can be useful if both players go into a tight space and purposely let one player go down so the other player can shoot the zombies with no trouble, as long as they shoot all of the zombies before the downed player bleeds out. The downed player can also easily knife the zombies without them retaliating as they are only programmed to attack players who aren't downed. A good place to try this is the small bar in the second room of "Overlook" the gap between the wall and the bar bench is only just enough space for players to walk into so if a player is downed the zombies have no way of getting around to the other player. The player can also Gib the zombies with the Grenade Launcher. If the player shoots a grenade near a zombie its legs will get blown off, and the zombie will become a crawler. Zombie Levels 1.House 2.Facility 3. Temple 4.Overlook Multiplayer The multiplayer in Call of Duty: Black Ops will feature lots of improvement like perks, selecting spawn points, changing primary and secondary every time you spawn,a larger list of friends (64), able to join matches in progress,more than six maps and a myriad of host options (Including radar settings).Different game types like deathmatch, team deathmatch sabotage and capture the flag are also available. Multiplayer Maps *Base *Highrise (different from the one in Modern Warfare 2) *Lighthouse *Praelium *Stronghold *Command *Paddy *Graveyard *Crossfire (different from the one in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare)'' *Basilica *Caves *The Yard Weapons ''Black Ops includes 33 weapons and now features attachments, notably weapon types that have not seen extended use in previous DS Call of Duty games: *PPSh-41 *PPS-43 *M16A1 *Mk. 22 Mod. 0 *AK-47 *M40 *M60 *M14 *RPD *Dragunov *Makarov *M1891/59 *XM22 *Remington 870 *M79 *Mat-49 *SKS *Ithaca M37 *M10 Attachments *Silencer *M203 *Scope Explosives *Missiles (seen on helicopter and stealth fighter) *Mk 2 Grenade *RPG-7 *M72 LAW Miscellaneous *Knife *Throwing Knife *Explosive Tip Crossbow Characters Playable *Sgt. Michael Shaw *Sgt. Yuri Raslov *Sgt. Thomas Hayes *Cpt. David Vance *Cpt. James West NPC *Cpt. Patterson *Cpt. Alex Mason *Sgt. Jenkins *Sgt. Ruiz *Sgt. Paige *Sgt. Kendle *Sgt. Logan *Sgt. Taylor *Cpt. Kovics *Sgt. Yuri Raslov *Sgt. Vastov *Hostagehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oh5Cuqd7ePE *Prisoners (in Breaking Free) Gallery Blackopsds.png|Current Box art call-of-duty-black-ops-20100727105406760_thumb_ign.jpg|Controlling and attack boat. File:Call-of-duty-black-ops-ds-knife.jpg|The Knife. call-of-duty-black-ops-20100727112027507.jpg|Controlling the attack boat call-of-duty-black-ops-20100727112025616.jpg|Stealth Fighter and possibly the M16A1 and "Hush Puppy". call-of-duty-black-ops-1.jpg|The AK-47. Notice how the M203 grenade launcher replaces the grenades slot Call-of-duty-black-ops-2.jpg|The player wielding a PPS-43 call-of-duty-black-ops-3.jpg|Stealth mission call-of-duty-black-ops-4.jpg|The Stealth Fighter in action Call-of-duty-black-ops-5.jpg|Controlling the attack boat Blackops21.jpg|PPSh-41 File:Chopper_7_ds.png|Controlling a helicopter BO Capt. Patterson.png|Capt. Patterson 185px-M14_7_ds.png|The M14 iron-sights Black ops ds 2.jpg|Multiplayer screenshots. Note weaponry, including the M60 and Cross-bow. screenshot_33534.jpg|Zombie Mode Image0068.jpg|Hellhound in the Zombie mode Videos thumb|350px|left Trivia *This is the first DS game that feature breaching *This is the first DS game where the Player can hear the Protagonist voices *It is quite funny, how in the levels "Last Heli Out" and "Recovery job", Patterson will sometimes glitch and will have the same character model as Ruiz/Raslov. *There are no hip-firing cross hairs while plaing on hardened. *The aiming cross-hairs are said to improve. *There is no blood when shooting at an enemy, but there is blood when you stab an enemy. It's the same with zombies. *There is a rumor that you cannot go higher than wave 99 in zombie mode. This has been proven wrong by a gamer who reached wave 143 by hacks. *Enemies are able to knife in Black Ops *This is the first DS game to have attachments. *This is the first DS game to feature Perks. *This is the first Call of Duty game to have the knife being held with the right hand. *This is the first DS game to have all the HUD on the bottom screen. *This is the first DS game where the allies and enemies in the HUD are indicated with a dot and an arrow indicating where they are facing instead of only the dot. *This is the first DS game to feature Zombies. *In the screen shot with the helicopter and the boat, there is a logo on the side of the boat. *In zombies mode, the zombies break through the barricade faster but you can also repair it faster. *Strangely, the zombies still break through the barricade faster even though the barricade appears to be metal. *Occasionally there is a glitch where the zombies jump through the barricade and kill you when killed breaking through the barricade. *There is another glitch that if a zombie is killed while breaking a barrier, it will jump through the wall before death. If you are too close to the barrier, or if the zombie is in the middle of its 'melee animation', you will be killed as well *The squad concept has become widely popular in Black Ops DS. A squad is similar to a clan but with only 3 people max. *The awards in this game are slightly impossible. You need a lot of skill in order to complete all 101 awards. *The award where you have to shoot a grenade out of the air can be done without an enemy. in order to do this, you have to throw a grenade in the air and quickly take out a weapon and fire at it. *The gravity in this game is really strong. Think twice about throwing a grenade from a far distance. *The Hellhounds in this game use a similar skin to the attack dogs from Call of Duty: World at War. References Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Category:Portable games